


Rainy Days

by astarryjelly



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Rain, RobStar, Tea, background robstar, bbrae - Freeform, mostly bbrae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarryjelly/pseuds/astarryjelly
Summary: Rainy days have always been Raven and Gars favorites
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 34





	Rainy Days

she lay, curled in a ball on the couch. 

she was clothed in gars oversized sweatshirt, a deep burgundy with a tiny monkey patch on the front. the gentle rain poured down on the windows. rainy days were the couple's favorites. the other couples in the tower spent these days under the sheets in the bedroom. this was never their favorite activity, although they did thoroughly enjoy it. but days like today, these days were the days best spent cuddled up together watching movies and reading books.

gar watched her from the kitchen. a small silver pot rested atop the stove, a gentle hum in the background. the pot had intricate gold detailing, painting an image of beautiful gold flowers and other flora upon the slick material. a sharp screech knocks both of them back to reality. rachel merely shifts, cuddling deeper into the couch. 

the green man quickly turned on his heel, walking briskly to the kitchen. he removed the teapot from the stove, pouring the scalding water into a large mug and grabbing her favorite tea, placing the bag into the cup. the mug read "worlds best girlfriend", a mug gar had gotten her on one of their dates to the boardwalk. 

it was a fond memory. the two strolled down the old boardwalk. their hands were laced together, his thumbs reaching out occasionally to ghost across the back of her pale hand. 

they stopped by a small gift shop, instantly being recognized by the older man at the cash register. 

"hey aren't you raven and changeling from the titans!" he exclaimed. 

the lovers just nodded, continuing on their search. they soon separated. gar found his way to a shelf full of small knick-knacks. he picked up a large mug, examining the words. he smiled to himself and walked to the cashier. 

"hey, um... i wanna buy this for her." he said. 

"of course" the man smiled back, checking gar out. 

once he had paid he began to walk around the store on a hunt for his girlfriend. he came across her standing in front of a small table. she brushed her fingers across a small piece of jewelry before picking it up. 

it was a beautiful neck with a simple silver chain. there was a small cubic zirconia gem connected to a small opal on a teardrop-shaped plate. 

the man snuck up behind her, running his hands across her hips before they laced themselves together in front of her stomach. his chin came to a gentle rest on her shoulder.

his touch was so familiar, she stood simply unmoving.

"that's so beautiful rae."

"i know." 

she went to place the necklace onto the wooden table when gars large hands intercepted hers. he took the gem into his hands and dragged her up into the front. 

"i'll take this as well." he said. 

she tugged on his sleeve and looked up at him. 

"gar no, it's expensive and i don't need it."

"i'm gonna get it ok? it's the least i can do. i love you so much." he spoke back. 

the man looked at them fondly. 

"i remember being young and in love. my wife would have absolutely loved you. here please, take it for free." he spoke, placing the necklace into a small drawstring bag and then handing it to gar. 

"no sir, it's perfectly fine. we don't need this at all. thank you though." raven said, pushing the necklace back to him. 

"take it. i wish you the best of luck with your love." he smiled, placing it in a gift bag and handing it back. 

"thank you." raven smiled. she began to walk out of the store. gar quickly went to go after her.

"hey sir... take care of her, she's a real keeper." he said to gar. 

gar stopped in his tracks, looking over at his girlfriend with love. 

"trust me sir, i know." he said, running up behind her and absorbing her into a hug. 

when they returned to the tower, he showed her the mug he had gotten her as well and she kissed him passionately, exclaiming it was now her favorite mug. he clipped the necklace behind her. 

"i'm never taking this off." she murmured against his lips. 

he watched the warm steam rise from the cup. the man held the cup gingerly and idly strolled to meet his girlfriend on the couch. he placed it down on the white coffee table and sat down on the couch, the cushions shifting under his weight. 

she closed her book and placed it down in front of her. 

she relished in these moments. she cuddled into her beau's side, resting her head on his shoulder. she tossed her legs over his lap and pulled a large blanket over the two of them. 

gar reached over and grabbed a remote. he put on to all the boys i've loved before and settled in.

they stayed like this for hours. watching movie after movie after movie.

after a while, rachel felt herself growing tired. she shifted herself around so she straddled his waist. she pulled her hood up and nuzzled her face into his neck. 

he laid down, his hands holding her waist tightly. he pulled the blanket over the two of them again and felt himself drift off to sleep. 

the next morning, the sun was shining and the cloud drifted breezily through the sky. nightwing and starfire came out of their room to prepare breakfast. 

dick had to place a gloved hand across his fiancée's mouth to prevent her from screaming. the sight in front of them was one they didn't see often. rachel was the most guarded member of the team, henceforth, seeing her so vulnerable like this was a sight the members would never get sick of. 

she was atop gar, their feet tangled beneath a thick fuzzy blanket. her large hood covered a large portion of her face while her hands rested on garfield's shoulders. his hands were still on her waist but now her head rested on his chest instead of his neck. the two of them were still sound asleep, their chests rising and falling in sync.

starfire and nightwing walked out silently, allowing the two to continue their lovefest.

rainy days were the best days for the best reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after seeing a little blurb with this concept on tumblr. i cant find the original link though. sorryyyyy. i hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
